Mannimarco
(initial) 3E 433Events of |race = Altmer Lich |gender = Male |hair = Blond/white |eyes = Yellow |era = Second and Third |affiliation = Order of the Black Worm Molag Bal Psijic Order (formerly) |title = King of Worms }} Mannimarco, also known as the King of Worms or the Worm KingMannimarco, King of Worms was an Altmer necromancer notable for founding the Order of the Black Worm. He began his magical studies as a student of the Psijic Order, and went on to play and manipulate the political powers of Tamriel throughout later parts of his life. He went as far as to control the Cyrodiilic Empire as his puppet state during the Interregnum, and put forward the events that led to Molag Bal's invasion of Tamriel called the Planemeld. Mannimarco went on to become a Lich, later ascending to godhood as the "Necromancer's Moon" in his undeath,Interactions with Mannimarco and left a legacy that would last for ages to come. By game *Mannimarco (Daggerfall) *Mannimarco (Oblivion) **Mannimarco (Test Character) *Mannimarco (Online) Biography Early life It is said that Mannimarco was born to royal blood, but to which line is uncertain. He was said to be present during the Middle Dawn, which lasted between 1E 1200 and 1E 2208, where the Marukhati Selectives taught him "his mystery."Where were you when the Dragon Broke? At some point, he joined the Psijic Order on Artaeum, an island of the Summerset Isles, and gained a reputation for being one of the greatest students who ever joined the order. His skill in magic was rivaled only by Vanus Galerion. Founding the Worm Cult At some point, Mannimarco began to study Necromancy, and was fascinated by the secrets of necromancers. Eventually, he was seduced into trapping and enslaving souls. After one of his spells caught the notice of Vanus, the latter confronted Mannimarco under the Ceporah Tower, where he told his fellow student to cease his dark ways: But Mannimarco hated the ways of life and peace and continued his research. When the leaders of the order found out about Mannimarco's experiments, they exiled him to the mainland. Once there, he began to spread his influence throughout the continent, as dark wizards and witches made their way to him. They gave him magical artifacts from which he absorbed their dark energy, turning him into a living corpse but expanding his life because of it. The Order of the Black Worm began and soon grew a large following. The Planemeld .]] Mannimarco eventually came under the service of the Daedric Prince Molag Bal, who tasked him with tricking the Five Companions into performing a ritual that would weaken the barriers between Nirn and Oblivion, thus allowing Molag Bal's forces to invade Tamriel. Using the Dark Anchors, Molag Bal hoped to merge Nirn with his own plane of Coldharbour. In reality, Mannimarco had no loyalty to the prince and planned to trap him, where over time he would absorb his essence, transforming him into the new lord of domination. To do this, Mannimarco required the Amulet of Kings, and the help of Abnur Tharn, the chancellor of the Elder Council who would later betray Mannimarco. During this time, Mannimarco sacrificed an individual who would later be known as the Vestige to Molag Bal, stealing their soul along with many others. Eventually, the Vestige would escape Coldharbour and continually ruin Mannimarco's plan of obtaining the Amulet of Kings. The Vestige would later fight and kill Mannimarco, but his spirit remained, telling the Vestige that death would not slow him down. Just then, Molag Bal appeared, revealing that he had known of Mannimarco's intentions all along and dragged his spirit down to Coldharbour, where he would be tortured by the undead. Later, when the Vestige, along with the Five Companions, arrived in Coldharbour to finally end the invasion, they found Mannimarco shackled to a table. The Vestige had a choice; leave Mannimarco to his fate, or free him. Either way, he eventually escapes Coldharbour and returns to Tamriel. The Great Battle Vanus Galerion never forgot about Mannimarco, and when the latter resurfaced, Vanus, along with an army of mages and Lamp Knights, prepared to attack Mannimarco's army of necromancers. When Galerion and Mannimarco at last met again, Galerion gave his former classmate the chance to surrender, saying, "Worm King, surrender your artifacts and their power to me, and you shall live as befits the dead," to which Mannimarco allegedly replied, with a hollow laugh, "You die first." An epic battle ensued, with "waves of fire and frost" and "lightning arching forth." During the battle, Mannimarco turned himself into the first ever Lich. Galerion's army won the battle, but he was killed in the process, while Mannimarco went into hiding. The King of Worms would continue to manipulate the political infrastructure of the province, granting the necromancer N'Gasta domain over an island in Stros M'kai during Thassad II's reign.Dialogue of N'Gasta Warp in the West and Godhood Around 3E 405, Mannimarco had come to possess a vast knowledge of things that most others did not. The Hero of Daggerfall often sought out Mannimarco to complete tasks or quests for him.Interactions with Mannimarco In 3E 417, what is known as the Warp in the West (the most recent Dragon Break) occurred, where the region of Iliac Bay was split into several separate but simultaneous timelines. Mannimarco, by this time an immensely powerful lich, gained control of the Totem of Tiber Septim and the Mantella, turning himself into a plane(t)The Lunar Lorkhan called the "Necromancer's Moon" or the "Revenant" in one of the timelines.Necromancer's Moon (Book)Arkay the Enemy Oblivion Crisis By 3E 433, Mannimarco's divine celestial form, the Revenant, became the patron god of necromancers, shading Arkay and helping with black soul gem creation. However, during the Oblivion Crisis, a powerful Altmer necromancer calling himself Mannimarco surfaced to overthrow the Mages Guild and re-establish the Worm Cult. It is believed that this was the mortal part of Mannimarco left behind after the Warp in the West due to a Dragon Break. Mannimarco and his Worm Cult gained a large following, partially due to the Guild Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven's ban against necromancy. He led attacks on the Mages Guild and all of Cyrodiil, and is said to have resurrected his arch-rival Vanus Galerion's corpse as a thrall. Eventually, Mannimarco's plans were foiled by the Hero of Kvatch, who would go on to kill him. Trivia *Despite the fact the book Mannimarco, King of Worms affirms Mannimarco was the first lich ever in the events of the Great Battle against Galerion, which eventually led to the latter's death, during the events of the Planemeld in the Second Era, when Galerion was still alive and some time before the aforementioned clash, there were already several liches under Molag Bal's command as also independent creatures alike, as an example, the Shade of Prince Naemon.Events of "Striking at the Heart" **During the Planemeld, Mannimarco was defeated by the Vestige, but escaped death as his spirit walked away from his body. As the King of Worms' spirit escaped, he mentioned his death was only a transition, and was actually his first step for true immortality. He started a ritual to rise from the grave and become a lich, but could not complete this process, for Molag Bal apprehended his soul into Couldharbour.Events of "Shadow of Sancre Tor" **Despite all of the aforementioned facts, during the final clash against Molag Bal, the Vestige encountered Mannimarco being tortured in his own body, despite having died by his hands and having only his soul captured by the God of Schemes, affirming to be in a state of limbo.Events of "God of Schemes" **If released from Molag Bal's torture, Mannimarco vows to torment future generations, as an omen to what canonically would happen. *Mannimarco's appearance during the events of Daggerfall actually match the tale of becoming a lich in the Great Battle, but during the events of Oblivion his appearance is of an elder Altmer, causing similar controversy about his actual state of life or death, as mentioned above during the events of Online. *In all appearances of the King of Worms he carries a staff with a skull on top of it, but only in Oblivion it is named as the Staff of Worms. *Julius Primus, an Imperial necromancer self-proclaimed the new King of Worms. He was killed by the Penitus Oculatus. , part two chapter six Appearances * * * * * * * * ** es:Mannimarco ru:Маннимарко